


Forever

by theadorableoccult



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Frisk, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadorableoccult/pseuds/theadorableoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was ash and dust.<br/>Forgetting was always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

After the fall, I could feel thick smoke sticking in my throat.  
Burning embers clung to my hair like delicate spider’s thread.  
Cold stone had broken my fall; cold stone had welcomed me to this new world.  
Dampness hung in the air and the cavern opened into a dark passageway.  
Everything was ash and dust.  
Forgetting was always easy.

Go forward.

Heaving myself off the ground was no easy task, but a glow emanating from the darkness fused my feet to the bare earth.  
In the silence, I heard the soft sound of echoing footsteps ahead.

Just around the corner, a figure appeared with lantern in hand, and knelt beside me.  
“Kind child,” she began softly, “What would bring you to a place such as this?”  
Looking upon her regal purple dress, I felt a spark of determination kindle within my heart.  
“My lady,” I began to sob, “I am lost with no home to go and I- I-“  
Never had anyone laid a hand so gently upon my shoulder as this woman did now.  
“Of course my child,” her voice gently resonated as she helped me to my feet, “just follow me.”

Pleasant warmth spread evenly across my fingertips as light and shadow danced a duet upon cragged walls.  
Quiet drips of water on limestone echoed as the cavern opened to reveal a castle of hewn stone.

Royalty, yes; that would suit me just fine.

Such simple creatures they were.  
Treasure here is measured not by stores stuffed with empty things that glitter, but with rooms brimming with the fond memories and laughter of those they hold dear.  
Under this mountain, I was reborn a daughter, a sister, a friend.  
Vitality gleamed in my brother’s eyes as his - our – father reassured him that our family would last forever.

Well, ‘forever’ is so easily severed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a just a short writing exercise for my creative writing class. [Here's my tumblr!](http://theadorableoccult.tumblr.com/)


End file.
